


DO solve a case.

by dawnoftime



Series: Actions. [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, crime solving!!, frenship!!, we did it boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which they finally are friends.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley
Series: Actions. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624306
Kudos: 23





	DO solve a case.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a concluding ending!! here it is

As Tinsley finally stood with the results of the investigation he smiled. He heard a knock on the window, as he turned to look at it, he saw the familiar figure standing behind it. He opened it quietly and immediately said: “You know I have a door? It’s safer than this. You know that, right?”   
  
Ricky climbed inside and laughed, “Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you solve it?”   
  
Tinsley smiled once again: “As a matter of fact, I have.” Ricky perked up at the news, he dusted himself off and headed towards the corkboard on the far wall.    
  
“I’m impressed, took you… What? 5 months?”   
  
“4 and 3 days, one week after that to confirm everything. We can act now.”   
  
“You’re truly something else, Tinman.”   
  
“Of course I am, I’m detective C.C. Tinsley afterall.”    
  
Tinsley wrapped an arm around Ricky’s shoulder and the other wrapped an arm around the detective’s waist.   
  
_ “I should cut your feet off, you’re too tall.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ricky, I literally helped you catch your enemies-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That doesn’t mean I can’t cut your feet off.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Ricky!”

**Author's Note:**

> it was kind of rushed, but i admit i had fun writing this short ass ending  
> i find it cute, endearing. they are frens!!


End file.
